


'Tis the Season for Holiday Ficlets

by serendipitouspeach



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, I am Supercorp Trash, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Soft Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Supercorp child, heart scrunchies, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitouspeach/pseuds/serendipitouspeach
Summary: A series of winter ficlets spread out over the month of December because deadlines are a lot of pressure and I'm only one human. Enjoy the Christmas fluff and all of the heart scrunchies!
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 22
Kudos: 140





	1. The More the Merrier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Pseudonym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Pseudonym/gifts).



> Gifting this to my lovely friend because she deserves all of the Christmas fluff I can gather. Go check out her series of Christmas ficlets and wish her luck on her thesis!

Kara settled back into the booth at Noonan’s, glancing over to where her sister was waiting in line for her drink. She nervously fiddled with the paper sleeve on her own cup of hot chocolate, unable to stop her brain from rehearsing what she was going to say to Alex.

It wasn’t a big deal; everything was going to be fine. She was just going to bring up the idea of inviting Lena over for Christmas Eve with the rest of the superfriends, simple as that. Lena hadn’t mentioned any Christmas plans and Kara had a sneaking suspicion that it was because she didn’t _have_ any.

And while Kara knew that Alex liked Lena just fine, she was still worried about the reactions the rest of the group might have if Lena showed up on the 24th without warning.

She was determined to get the words out as soon as her sister got to the table but the second Alex sat down, Kara froze.

“You okay?” Kara looked up and saw her sister looking back at her with concern.

“Hm? Oh yeah. Just fine,” Kara laughed nervously, nodding her head.

Alex narrowed her gaze, leaning forward on her elbows.

“You sure?”

“Yep!” Kara squeaked, doing her best to avoid Alex’s gaze.

Alex shook her head and tapped her sister’s forehead. “Crinkle. Spill.”

Kara scowled and pushed her hot chocolate off to the side.

“I was just- would it be okay-,” 

Alex leaned forward and rested her hand on top of her sister’s, “Kar, it’s okay. Whatever it is you don’t have to be nervous around me.”

Kara let out a sigh and looked up, finally meeting her sister’s gaze. 

“I want to invite Lena to Christmas Eve but I’m not sure how everyone else will take it.”

_Oh._ Alex’s face relaxed. _That’s it?_ She opened her mouth to respond but Kara barrelled on.

“It’s just, she didn’t mention any other holiday plans and I know that means she’s probably planning on working straight through the holidays holed up in her office alone. And- and no one should be alone for Christmas! And I know that you and the others were wary of her at first but I _promise_ she’s not like her family. She’s- she’s good and she’s honest and kind and she _deserves_ to be around people who care for her during the holidays.” 

Kara let out a breath as she finished her ramble. A quick glance down at the table revealed that she’d ripped the paper sleeve from her cup to shreds from her nerves.

Face flushed, she quickly brushed the pieces off to the side and mustered up the courage to look at her sister.

Alex was looking at her with a knowing smile, shaking her head. 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Kara sheepishly shrunk back into the booth, crossing her arms.

“Kara,” Alex laughed, “we thought you _already_ invited Lena to Christmas Eve.”

Kara’s face scrunched up in confusion, “What?” 

Alex shook her head again. “Winn’s been bugging me about it for weeks- he’s so excited to geek out with Lena now that he knows she loves Star Wars. Brainy too. Nia and Kelly both can’t wait to catch up with her and you know how Eliza feels about Lena. She’s like her third daughter. J’onn’s got a soft spot for her too.”

And Kara? Kara just melts at that. Because all she ever hoped was that her friends would see Lena just as she did. And to hear that they were all excited for Lena to be there? Kara couldn’t _wait_ to invite Lena to Christmas Eve.

* * *

Kara sped around her apartment, frantically adjusting every Christmas decoration in sight to make sure that everything was absolutely _perfect_ for when Lena arrived. The rest of the superfriends were already there, along with Eliza and J’onn and they all just watched knowingly as Kara adjusted the garland along the island for the fourth time. 

Alex observed her sister from the couch, her arm around Kelly and a beer in her hand as she waited for the festivities to begin. She rolled her eyes as her sister obsessed over every minute detail, leaning into her girlfriend to whisper _“She’s totally whipped.”_

Kelly snorted and Alex couldn’t help but laugh. That was, until she heard the clanging of ornaments and a frantic “Everything’s fine!” and she saw Kara floating up near the ceiling to _adjust the freaking star on top of the tree._

“Okay, that’s enough.” Alex set her beer on the coffee table and stood up. “Kara get down here.”

Kara floated down to the floor, nervously wringing her hands and avoiding her sister’s gaze.

“I know you’re anxious for Lena to get here, but I draw the line at floating up to the-”

Kara’s head perked up, “Lena’s here!” She sped past her sister and stopped right in front of the door, frantically adjusting her christmas sweater. 

Not ten seconds later, a knock rang out through the apartment and Kara let out a deep breath before opening the door. 

“Lena!” Kara breathed. The dark haired woman stood in front of her, nervously clutching a bottle of wine in her hands. 

“Hi,” Lena said quietly, “I’m sorry I’m late.” Kara shook her head at the apology, stepping aside to let Lena in.

“No need to apologize, we’re just getting started.” Kara rested her hand on Lena’s shoulder, giving her a small smile. 

Lena felt her cheeks flush as she handed Kara the bottle of wine and shrugged off her coat. 

Kara set the bottle on the kitchen island as she watched Lena hang her coat on the rack. She marveled at the softness and beauty that Lena radiated in something as simple as jeans and dark green sweater.

“Oh Rao.” Kara whispered under her breath, face flushing as Lena turned around. 

Kara caught her gaze and her brow instantly furrowed at the nervousness that she saw clouding Lena’s features. 

Kara reached forward and took Lena’s hand, squeezing it gently. “Hey, everything’s going to be fine, Lena. I promise.”

Lena dropped her gaze to where their hands were intertwined and nodded. “I know, I just- I’m nervous. I feel like I’m intruding, I mean- Christmas is supposed to be spent with family, Kara.” 

“You’re right,” Lena looked up, worried, only to find Kara looking at her with nothing but kindness and care in her eyes. “But family isn’t always by blood. Sometimes it’s found.”

Kara squeezed Lena’s hand again and led her further into the apartment. 

“Lena!” Winn jumped up from where he was sitting next to Brainy on the floor, sorting through the board games for the evening. Brainy quickly followed, racing over to where Lena was standing. 

Kara let go of her hand as the boys started rambling on about Star Wars and asking Lena’s opinion on this that and the other thing. She looked over at Lena with pride as she saw her friend enthusiastically debating the best parts of the newest movie. 

“Okay boys, calm down for a minute and let the rest of us say hi, will you?” Alex made her way over to the small group and shooed away Winn and Brainy. 

“I’m glad you made it, Lena.” Alex smiled softly and squeezed Lena’s shoulder. Kelly was right behind her and wrapped Lena in a hug, asking how she was doing since they last saw each other. Nia and J’onn followed and Kara just stood there, beaming as she saw all of her favorite people welcoming Lena with nothing but love and open arms.

“You picked a good one, Kara.” Eliza’s voice came from behind her as she wrapped her arm around her daughter.

Kara felt her face redden as she sputtered, “Oh, no- Eliza, we’re not-” 

Eliza just winked at her as she stepped away and made her way over to Lena. 

“Lena, it’s so good to see you.” Eliza wrapped the CEO into a hug and Lena relaxed into it, relishing in the warmth the entire group was welcoming her with.

“Thank you for having me. I know I’m not family-,” Lena started but Eliza interrupted her.

“Nonsense,” Eliza said, waving her hand as she stepped back from the hug, “You _are_ family and you are welcome here any time.”

Lena felt a newfound warmth grow in her chest as she looked over at Kara who was beaming, her smile as bright as the sun.

  
  



	2. Snowflake

Lena sighed angrily as she shuffled through the mountain of papers on her desk. It was a never ending pile of paperwork and _honestly she’d just seen the report she needed now where was it?_

She sat down in her chair with a groan, letting her head fall into her hands. It had been a hell of a day and even as the clock inched closer to 8PM, she knew that she wouldn’t be leaving her office anytime soon.

Lena relished in the few moments of peace and quiet where she could focus on gathering her thoughts again. Pressing the heels of her palms against her closed eyes, she began to run through her list of things to do…again. 

  * Go over the contracts for the upcoming merger- highlighting any opportunities for future expansion


  * Read over the lab reports detailing the latest results from L-Corp’s newest medical trial


  * Finalize the schedule for the new set of interns starting in the lab next week


  * Prepare agenda (and combat stance) for the board meetin-



A knock rang through the quiet office, breaking her concentration. Lena’s gaze moved toward her door- _who would be here this late? She sent Jess home over an hour ago._

Her phone lit up and buzzed beside her and she shuffled a few papers aside to grab it. A single text lit up her screen and Lena let out a sigh of relief as she rose from her desk to open her office door. 

“Kara, you are truly a sight for sore eyes. You will not _believe_ the day I’ve had.” Lena greeted the blonde with a genuine look of appreciation before turning on her heel and striding back toward her desk.

Kara stood back and closed the door behind her, realizing that Lena was in full CEO mode. She kept her distance, hovering quietly near the door while Lena ranted on about the patronizing older men on the L-Corp board and the frustrations she was having with the new trial down in the lab.

This was good; Lena deserved to have an outlet to let out her feelings about work. It was healthy and normal and if Kara could be the person that Lena felt comfortable talking to then that was good. Great, even.

And never mind that Kara hadn’t said a word yet- hadn’t mustered up the courage to explain why she’d just shown up at Lena’s office well after the workday had ended. Honestly, Kara was grateful for the distraction. It had taken a lot for her to text Lena saying she was stopping by. And actually showing up? Kara wasn’t sure how her nerves hadn’t gotten the best of her already.

So she stood by the door, nervously shifting her weight from foot to foot. She wrung her hands and adjusted her glasses, looking around Lena’s office and resting her gaze anywhere- on anything- other than Lena.

“Ugh and Kara! I haven’t even asked you how you’ve been. I’m so sorry, it’s been a hell of a day.” Kara broke her staring contest with Lena’s chess board and turned toward her friend.

“Hmm? That’s okay.” She said, still distracted. Lena noticed immediately as Kara avoided eye contact. She set down the reports she was holding and made her way around the front of her desk.

“Is everything okay? You’ve been awfully quiet.”

Kara just nodded, her throat suddenly dry as her confidence began to wane.

“Everything’s fine, I just- I wanted to talk to you. In person.”

Lena’s brow furrowed as she leaned back against her desk, crossing her arms at the blonde’s nervousness.

“Well it must be important if you’ve shown up here at this hour.” Lena cracked a smile, hoping to get Kara to do the same.

Her face fell as Kara’s expression stayed the same. She was about to launch into another set of questions to ensure her friend’s wellbeing when Kara finally lifted her head and locked eyes with her. 

“Go for a walk with me?” Her voice was quiet, small. Nothing like the strong, lively, and persistent woman she knew. Her usually clear blue eyes were foggy, and concern bloomed in Lena’s chest at what could possibly be causing Kara to act this way. 

“Yeah,” Lena nodded, “Yeah- of course.” She turned to grab her coat and purse, following the reporter out the door and down to the lobby. 

_The paperwork could wait until morning._

* * *

The two walked in silence along the sidewalk, Lena having quickly realized that they were slowly making their way in the direction of her apartment.

National City was quiet around them, save for the sound of her heels clicking against the sidewalk. The streetlights emitted a soft glow above them and Lena couldn’t help but think of how it reminded her of Kara. The warmth and brightness her friend radiated was unmatched. 

“I- I don’t really know how to say this.” Kara’s shaky voice cut through the cool stillness of the evening.

Lena took her hand as they walked, squeezing gently.

“Hey, you can tell me anything.” She looked over at the blonde, trying to mask her own confusion and nerves. 

Kara just nodded and looked back down at the sidewalk. 

“I know the last few months haven’t been easy- I should’ve told you about being Supergirl sooner. And I’m so, so grateful that you forgave me- that you gave me a second chance. Lena, you have no idea how much that means to me.” Kara glanced up as they walked, seeing concern on Lena’s face. 

“And I just- I know how important honesty is to you. And I value our friendship too much to keep any secrets. But this- I just- I don’t want to ruin anything. Not when we just got everything back to normal.”

Lena is beyond worried now- she’s never seen Kara like this. Sweet, kind Kara who had the strength to move mountains but would never hurt a fly- worried about hurting her? Ruining things?

Lena prides herself on being a genius but she has _no fucking clue_ what’s going on.

Suddenly, Kara pulls her grip from Lena’s, shoving her hands into her coat pockets instead. Shaking, she turns toward the CEO and takes a deep breath. 

“I like you, Lena. As more than a friend.”

_Oh._

“-and it’s okay if you don’t feel the same but it felt so _wrong_ keeping it from you _especially_ after last time, and-”

Kara started pacing back and forth on the sidewalk in front of Lena. 

_She likes me back._

“-Rao, this is probably gonna ruin things but I just- I didn’t want there to be any more secrets between us. I can’t lose you agai-”

**_She likes me back._ **

“Kara.” Lena breathed, reaching out to grab her arm. Kara stopped in her tracks and looked up, fearing the worst.

Lena was beaming; her eyes crinkled at the edges and she looked happier than she had in weeks.

“I like you too. I have for a while.” Lena said softly, pulling Kara toward her.

“Really?” Kara reached for her glasses, still nervous. 

Lena caught her hand and squeezed, “Yes. Really.”

Kara’s face broke out into a smile, “Oh thank Rao.” She pulled Lena into a hug and Lena felt herself relax into the warmth. 

“Kara?” Lena asked quietly, the sound slightly muffled into the shoulder of Kara’s coat.

Kara hummed in response and Lena pulled back from the hug. 

“Would it be alright if I kissed you?”

Kara’s eyes grew wide as she nodded. Lena couldn’t help but smile as she leaned in, eyes fluttering shut until their lips met. 

She let out a contented sigh as she relaxed into the kiss. She felt Kara’s lips draw into a smile and she found herself doing the same as she pulled back, resting her forehead against Kara’s.

Lena heard Kara let out a quiet laugh as she whispered quietly, “Look up.” 

Lena leaned back and looked toward the sky where snow had started gently falling around them. She looked back at Kara who had broken out into a full smile, pulling her close and wrapping her arms around her.

“Perfect,” Lena said, “Absolutely perfect.”


	3. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this chapter is brought to you by the Charley horse that woke me up today at 4AM. I couldn't fall back asleep so I started writing the plot of this chapter on my phone. Thanks to A_Pseudonym for reading this over before I posted it :)

Lena sat back in her chair, rubbing her temples as she let out a breath. Her office was dim, save for the lamp on her desk, and the whole building was quiet. It was _technically_ a holiday and Lena had given her employees the days between Christmas and the New Year off anyway.

The CEO leaned forward and shut her laptop for the night; as if closing the computer itself would stop any new emails from coming in. She’d finally caught up on her inbox and it was only- she glanced at the clock- _shit. It was already 11._

Lena stood and quickly gathered her things, making her way over to the bar to grab the bottle of wine she’d set aside for the party. Alex had texted her earlier in the week to let her know that the group was all gathering at Kara’s to celebrate New Year’s Eve.

Things had been _just okay_ between Lena and Kara since the reporter had revealed her superhero identity. Lena had gotten over her initial anger but she couldn’t deny that there was still some hurt that lingered in her soul. She understood why Kara hadn’t told her, but her heart still ached sometimes when she thought about her friend keeping something so big from her.

So when Alex’s text came in, inviting her to the party, she accepted... _tentatively._

Because things were tense, she told herself. And emails didn’t stop even if it _was_ a holiday. She had a lot of work to do, and parties shouldn’t take precedence over work.

_But who was she kidding? She was going to be there no matter what, bottle of chilled wine and all._   
  


* * *

  
“Lena!” The door swung open and Lena was immediately yanked into a hug by the older Danvers. The yelp that left her mouth was very un-CEO-like but she couldn’t help but be caught off guard by the older woman’s forwardness.

Alex pulled back from the hug, holding Lena by the shoulders, “Thank god you’re here, I didn’t want to leave her alone and you’re _perfect_.”

Lena’s eyebrows drew together as she was ushered into the apartment. She looked around at the group but couldn’t spot Kara anywhere.

She looked back at Alex who was gathering her coat, a scarf, and a pair of gloves.

Lena shook her head slightly, hoping to find some clarity “Sorry, I’m a little confused, what’s going on?”

Alex turned back toward her as she shrugged her coat on, “We’re all heading up to the roof to watch the fireworks over the waterfront. You’re more than welcome to come, but-” She glanced over to the back of the loft, toward the curtain that was drawn closed over Kara’s bedroom.

Alex stepped forward, lowering her voice. “Kara doesn’t like fireworks, never has. She’s staying inside and I’m worried about leaving her alone.”

Lena looked over at the curtain, feeling a now familiar tug at her heart. A tug that she was afraid to fully acknowledge for fear of what it meant. She looked back at Alex and noticed the rest of the group standing behind her trying to look busy, trying to look like they weren’t paying attention.

“I know things haven’t been great between you two and, like I said, you’re more than welcome to come with us-”

“I’ll stay with her.” Lena heard herself agree before her brain even registered that she was speaking.

Alex’s face softened into a smile that was so similar to one that Kara had given her, Lena thought it was a wonder that the Danvers sisters _weren’t_ biological.

“Thank you, Lena.” Alex reached forward to squeeze her shoulder and Lena could’ve sworn there was something akin to adoration in the director’s eyes.

She smiled and returned the quiet greetings from the rest of the group as they gathered their coats and filed out the door. Once the loft returned to silence, Lena set her peace offering in the form of wine on the kitchen island and shed her coat and boots.

She softly padded across the apartment, noting the dimmed lights and lack of music that Kara usually had playing in her home. She saw the paper snowflakes lining the windows and smiled softly, remembering the year before when she and Kara had made hundreds after the blonde found out that Lena had never gotten to make them as a kid.

She jumped at the sound of the curtain being drawn back and turned to find Kara standing there in snowflake-clad pajamas.

“Sorry, I- didn’t realize anyone was here.” 

Kara pulled the blue cardigan she was wearing more tightly around her shoulders and Lena couldn’t help but think it reminded her of the color of her eyes.

“The rest of the group when up to the roof to watch the fireworks.” Lena said, tilting her head toward the door.

Kara just nodded and gave a half smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. Lena felt that same tug in her chest as before.

A silence fell between them as Lena looked at her friend. Kara’s sunny demeanor was exceptionally dim and Lena _knew_ that at least part of it had to do with the distance that had grown between them.

But Lena had made up her mind; distance or not, Lena had shown up to the party and she’d agreed to keep Kara company as she rang in the New Year alone.

“Do you want to sit? It’s been a while since we caught up.” Lena asked, catching Kara’s eye. She tried her best to ignore her own nerves as she extended what they both knew was an olive branch. Kara nodded and Lena felt the tension in her chest dissipate as they moved toward the couch. 

Kara grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and curled up underneath it, tucking her knees up to her chest. Lena followed, leaving what she deemed a “safe amount of distance” between them. When she looked up, she saw Kara staring back at her, a familiar crinkle forming between her eyebrows. 

The blonde shook her head slightly and lifted the edge of the throw blanket, patting the couch beside her. _Olive branch number two._

Lena shuffled across the cushions until they were shoulder to shoulder before pulling the soft blanket over both of their laps.

“Your apartment looks lovely.” Lena said softly, looking around at the twinkling lights that Kara had strung along the walls.

“Thanks,” Kara smiled, “Alex wasn’t too happy when I blew a fuse with all the lights when we were decorating.”

Lena chuckled, leaning into Kara’s shoulder. “How was your Christmas?”

“It was nice, pretty quiet. Eliza came up for a few days. How was your visit to see Sam and Ruby?” Kara asked.

“It was wonderful, they’re both doing great.” Lena smiled fondly. 

Silence fell between them again, and Lena felt her nerves return to the pit of her stomach. 

She wanted to ask why Kara was inside while everyone else was up on the roof. She wanted to know what Alex meant when she said she didn’t want to leave Kara alone. _She wanted their relationship to go back to normal. Whatever that was._

“So, Alex mentioned something earlier, when I got here-”

Kara looked up, a sad smile on her face, “The fireworks?”

Lena nodded, “The fireworks.”

Kara’s eyes fell to her lap where she tangled her hands together. “I don’t like the sound,” She said softly.

Lena nodded, that made sense. She knew that Kara’s hearing was heightened and, well, fireworks weren’t exactly quiet. 

She kept her gaze trained on the woman next to her. Kara continued to wring her hands until Lena reached over and took one in her own, squeezing to let her know it was okay. 

“They remind me of the sounds that Krypton made when it exploded.”

_Oh. She hadn’t expected that._

Kara finally looked up at her and Lena saw tears pooling in her eyes. That aching in her chest came back as she leaned further into the blonde, wrapping her arm around Kara’s shoulder and tightening her grip on her hand.

Kara let out a shaky breath as she curled into Lena’s side, resting her head on her shoulder.

“Can you tell me about it? Krypton, I mean.” Kara’s breath caught in her throat as she turned her head to look up at Lena. 

“Really?” Kara asked quietly, her voice hoarse. 

Lena nodded, smiling. “Of course. I want to know all of you, Kara.”

Kara would never be able to express to Lena how much that meant to her. She felt like there was sunlight spreading through her bones, slowly washing away the deep-set loneliness that had weighed her down for weeks. The feeling was indescribable as she started talking, softly telling stories about her home planet and her family that she hadn’t shared in years.

Lena relished in the comfort of her best friend’s voice as Kara’s tales took them into the New Year.

* * *

The two were still curled together on the couch hours later and Kara hummed softly as Lena turned off the light and pulled the blanket closer around them. 

“I didn’t think you’d be here tonight.” Kara whispered, her voice laced with sleep.

Lena pulled her closer into her chest, Kara’s head tucked under her chin.

“I’m here, Kara.” Lena softly kissed the top of her head, “I’ll always be here.”


	4. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stared at this half-written chapter for days with no luck. Then A_Pseudonym swooped in with a couple of magical sentences that you can find somewhere in the middle and made the whole thing work.

“Lena just texted, she’s almost here!”

Alex looked at Kelly and rolled her eyes as Kara gave yet another update on Lena’s whereabouts. Her sister was in deep, and her plan with Kelly for the Christmas lights walk couldn’t have come soon enough.

“Give her a break, it’s cute!” Kelly whispered, elbowing her girlfriend.

“It may be cute but I don’t need to be notified every time Lena moves ten feet closer to the apartment. This isn’t UberEats.”

Kelly snorted, unable to hold back her laugh, and Kara finally looked up from her phone.

“What’s going on over there?”

“Nothing!” Alex called as she stood up from the couch and made her way toward her sister, “Just a meme.” She smiled and tapped Kara’s nose.

“You all set to go for when Lena gets here?”

“Yep!” Kara’s face immediately brightened as she slipped her phone into her pocket and reached for her hat and jacket hanging up next to the door. 

“I can’t wait. This is my favorite part of the Superfriends Christmas Traditions—well, except for maybe decorating the Christmas tree—or no, the cookie contest, actually-”

Kara’s head whipped toward the door, “She’s here!”

There was a gust of air as Alex blinked and then her sister was gone, literally flying down the stairs and leaving the apartment door wide open. 

Alex just shook her head as Kelly laughed, making her way to the door.

“Come on,” Kelly stood on her tiptoes, pecking Alex on the cheek. “Let’s go give those lovebirds a push in the right direction.”

* * *

Brainy and Nia met up with the group down at the waterfront as they began their walk to admire National City’s Christmas lights display. They chatted for a bit as a group, catching up on their weeks so far, as they walked and took in the sights around them.

After a few minutes, Alex and Kelly exchanged a look, and Kelly nodded before pulling Kara into conversation.

Alex smiled, tucking her hands into her pockets, before turning to Lena and gently elbowing her. 

“Hey, let’s hang back here for a bit, there’s something I want to talk to you about.”

Lena looked at Alex in confusion, then panic, glancing up at the group ahead as they moved away from the pair. Her heart began to pound in her chest as she recognized the telltale signs of being cornered.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Alex said, resting her hand on Lena’s shoulder. “I’m not trying to scare you, I just want to talk.” She gave her a gentle smile.

Lena pulled the sleeves of her coat down over her hands and shoved them into her pockets.

“Okay.” She nodded, ignoring the tightness in her chest. They started walking again, trailing the group ahead.

Alex paused for a moment and fiddled with her watch band before looking back at Lena. “I just wanted to say thank you.” 

“Thank you? What for?” Lena asked. 

“For that,” Alex replied, nodding her head in her sister’s direction. Kara was laughing at something Kelly had said, her blue eyes bright and warm.

Lena felt her face flush and tried to hide it in her scarf. “I’m not sure I know what you mean.”

“I’ve noticed how happy you make her, Lena. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen her this way.” Alex’s tone was soft as she looked over at the CEO where she could see the faintest shade of pink dusted across her cheeks.

Alex smiled to herself, letting silence fall over them as they walked. The sounds of their boots clicking against the pavement filled the cool night air. Up ahead, the rest of the group was laughing and Alex saw Kara glance back at the two of them before being pulled back into conversation.

“I can tell that you really care about her.” Alex said after a bit.

Lena, who had been intently looking at everything but Alex, suddenly snapped her head to meet Alex’s gaze, blushing intensely.

“You know it’s okay, Lena, if you feel that way about her.” Alex reassured her. Lena felt her shoulders relax slightly as she let out a breath. 

“Is it obvious?” Lena asked quietly, her eyebrows furrowed.

Alex laughed, nodding her head. “It is—to me, at least. And, now that it’s been a few years, I’d like to say my gaydar is working fairly well.”

Lena surprised them both as she barked out a laugh. Alex’s forwardness had caught her off guard- though it really shouldn’t have at this point. The older Danvers sister had much less of a filter than Kara.

Alex chuckled alongside her as any tension left in the air faded away.

“I’m just saying, there’s a clear “Before Lena” and “After Lena” distinction in Kara’s life and everyone can see it. The past year hasn’t been easy for either of you, especially the way the super secret panned out, but I know for a fact that you giving her a second chance meant the world to her.”

Lena hesitated, looking down at her wrist at the watch Kara had given her that night on her balcony. She thought back to the warmth that filled her chest every time she locked eyes with the bright-eyed reporter.

“She means the world to me, Alex.” Lena said honestly. “But how-” Lena shook her head, “No, she couldn’t possibly feel the same way.”

Alex stopped and turned to face Lena, bracing her hands on the girl’s shoulders. 

“Hey,” She said softly, “I know it’s scary to act on your feelings, to put yourself in such a vulnerable spot.”

Lena just shook her head with a half smile and a shrug, “How am I supposed to know if she even likes me back? She’s an actual superhero, she could have anyone she wants.” Lena gestured at the people mingling around them. 

Alex smiled knowingly, with an unmatched softness in her gaze and her eyes crinkling at the edges.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Lena.” The CEO’s brows furrowed again as Alex wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing gently. “You don’t give yourself enough credit.”

Alex nodded toward the group up ahead where Kara was looking back at them again with a look of pure adoration.

“Kara may be powered by the actual sun— but the way she lights up when you walk into the room? The sun doesn’t stand a chance.”

Alex tugged her closer and rubbed her arm, speaking softly. “I’m gonna go switch spots with Kara and let you two talk, okay kid?” Lena nodded, a fondness for the older woman spreading through her chest. Alex squeezed her shoulder and planted a kiss on top of her head before she jogged up to the group ahead.

Lena saw her whisper something to Kara before glancing back at her. Kara’s eyes widened and Lena chuckled as Alex gave her a literal push in Lena’s direction. Once the reporter made her way over, Lena reached out and took Kara’s hand, squeezing gently.

  
Kara caught her gaze and Lena recognized a now familiar brightness in her eyes. She smiled softly and tugged Kara closer, thinking to herself that maybe she could compete with the sun after all.


	5. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my birthday and I'm releasing this chapter into the fandom as a gift. It stems from a lot of my own worries so I ask that you be gentle. Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah, if you celebrate :)

Lena tucked her knees in closer to her chest as she leaned back against the couch, pulling a blanket over her. She breathed in deeply, trying to find comfort in the scent that lingered on the blanket- the one that was so distinctly Kara. She did her best to ignore the ache in her chest as she looked on at Alex and Kelly opening gifts with their young daughter. The two women were unable to hold in their own joy at the little girl’s infectious giggle as they draped ribbons and bows from the presents over their daughter’s hair. It was Christmas morning and the last thing that the Danvers clan needed was Lena’s mood sullying everything.

She knew how much Christmas meant to Kara and she knew it would be for the best for  _ everyone _ involved if she could just box up the layer of melancholy that had blanketed her since the night before. It’s not like she hadn’t done it before; growing up with Lillian meant that she’d had plenty of practice at upholding appearances.

So she tried her best to stay quiet, to keep to herself under the guise of being tired and content just watching the celebration around her. Because she knew if she tried to speak, to interact and hold conversation, she might not be able to hide the gloom that had taken up residence inside her. 

She glanced over to the kitchen, where her girlfriend was laughing alongside Eliza as they stacked up the breakfast dishes. Her laugh echoed through the loft and for a split second Lena felt a familiar warmth wrap around her at the sound. But as soon as it faded, the aching feeling that she’d been fighting all morning returned. The one that found company with her insecurities and took up residence in her chest. The one that told her she wasn’t enough, that she’d never be enough, that she didn’t belo-

“Lena?”

She blinked and realized that Kara was suddenly standing in front of her. She couldn’t remember seeing her walk in from the kitchen and as the CEO looked up, she saw the telltale crinkle in the middle of Kara’s forehead. Maybe Lena  _ wasn’t _ doing such a great job of hiding her somber mood after all.

She gave Kara a half smile and lifted a corner of the blanket, offering up the spot beside her. Kara grabbed Lena’s mug and set it beside her own on the coffee table before curling up next to Lena and pulling the blanket over them.

Lena’s heart rate picked up as Kara pulled her closer, worried that she would spread her somber mood to Kara if she got too close. 

“Hey,” Kara whispered softly, placing a kiss on the top of her head before smoothing her hair, “What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?”

Lena swallowed roughly as she watched Alex and Kelly marvel at the new toy their daughter was showing off. 

“It’s nothing.” Lena said quietly, looking down at her lap as she toyed with the hem of the blanket. Kara covered her hands with one of her own and squeezed gently; Lena closed her eyes. 

“I can practically hear your brain running in circles. Lena, you can tell me anything, you know that.” Kara’s voice was calm and gentle, nothing like the one in Lena’s own head. 

She looked up and met Kara’s gaze, finding the same kind and comforting blue eyes that she’d fallen in love with four years prior. 

Lena swallowed before looking back at the older Danvers across the floor.

“I’m worried that I won’t be a good mother someday.” Lena’s voice was barely a whisper but she knew Kara could hear her. Kara’s breath hitched and the reporter felt her heart break for the woman next to her.

“Lena,” Kara breathed, pulling her girlfriend closer into her side. Lena kept her gaze trained on her lap, pulling at the thread in the blanket. 

“It just doesn’t come naturally to me; I’m not patient and nurturing like they are.” Lena gestured toward Kelly and Alex and Kara felt her heart clench even more, knowing that that was the furthest thing from the truth.

Lena pulled her sleeves down over her hands and swallowed thickly. “I always dreamt of being a mother but after my-” Lena shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, “growing up with Lillian only cemented my belief that no child deserves to have my Luthor genes passed down to them. They don’t deserve to be resigned to a lifetime of negative judgement and unhealthy coping mechanisms.”

Lena sniffed and tried to subtly reach up and wipe the tears out of her eyes. 

Kara stayed quiet for a moment, the only sounds in the apartment being the lull of the Christmas carols and the sound of her niece’s laughter. Her own chest ached at the thought of Lena still thinking of her last name as a sentence to a life of loneliness.

She shifted on the couch so she could face Lena, taking both of her hands in her own. 

“You _will_ be a great mom someday.” Kara said, her voice firm. “I know it’s scary and uncertain, but you are good and kind and nurturing no matter what anyone, yourself included, says. Any child would be _so_ _lucky_ to have you as their mother.” Kara reached up to brush the hair out of Lena’s face, resting her hand against her cheek. 

Lena looked back at her, eyes damp, searching her gaze for any signs of doubt or second-guessing. 

“Besides,” Kara smiled, “I’ll be right there with you. We’re in this together.” 

Lena’s eyes widened and she felt her chest tighten at Kara’s words. 

“You- you want to have kids with me?”

Kara’s cheeks turned pink as she nodded, holding Lena’s gaze. 

Lena shook her head, and let out a breath, pulling back from Kara’s grip. “We’re not- we’re not even engaged, Kara.” Lena let out a small laugh, looking down at her hands where she was wringing them together. 

Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “We could be— if you wanted to?” 

Lena’s head snapped up as she stared at her girlfriend in shock. Kara’s cheeks were an even brighter pink and her face was scrunched up— one eye squeezed shut and the other open. Her expression was equal parts sheepish and hopeful and Lena was _pretty_ _sure_ she’d heard her correctly but wasn’t entirely positive.

“Kara?” Lena breathed, her voice shaky.

Kara’s face softened as she smiled, leaning forward to peck her on the forehead.

“Stay here.” Kara said, before she stood from the couch and padded into her bedroom, ruffling her niece’s hair along the way. 

Lena sat there for all of twenty seconds while Kara was gone, her heart pounding the entire time. Soon enough, Kara returned, curling back up onto the couch across from Lena. 

She reached up to adjust her glasses, suddenly nervous, before remembering that she wasn’t wearing them.

She held up a thin silver band with a small stone in the middle; Lena felt like she couldn’t breathe. 

“I’ve had this for a little while, but I’ve been sure for longer. I just didn’t know when would be the right time to ask, but now seems as good as any.” Kara chuckled and Lena felt her eyes well up even more. 

“You are one of the kindest souls I’ve ever met and my life has forever changed for the better since you’ve been in it. I was already planning on spending the rest of it with you but I guess this ring would make it official.” Lena let out a watery laugh. 

Kara beamed, and Lena felt like there was sunshine spreading throughout her entire body. 

“Lena, will you marry me?”

Lena let out a half sob, half-sigh of relief as she nodded, watching Kara gently slip the band onto her finger. 

She reached up, resting her hands on either side of the blonde’s face.

“I love you.” She whispered, and Kara knew that those words carried weight- in promise, in honesty, and trust.

She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to Kara’s, laughing into it as the reporter’s lips stretched into a smile. The two rested their foreheads against one another, content to just sit there and soak in the joy of the moment, the hum of the Christmas music echoing softly around them.


	6. Bah Humbug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised heart scrunchies, did I not?

Excited squeals echoed throughout the Luthor-Danvers apartment as Alex chased her six-year-old niece around the living room, dodging the pillows being thrown her way. Lizzie giggled as she jumped onto the couch and aimed her marshmallow gun at her aunt.

“Oh, it’s on Mini Luthor!” Alex said, shooting a few marshmallows in Lizzie’s direction. Her niece squealed again as she jumped off the couch and took off toward the kitchen.

Alex had agreed to babysit her niece for the day so that Kara and Lena could get some Christmas shopping done. It had been hours of fun filled with sweets and games and movies and Alex couldn’t have asked for anything better.

“Time out!” Lizzie called as she skidded to a stop near the counter, dropping her marshmallow gun on the floor. With speed only a sugared-up six-year-old could have, she clambered up the stool and reached for one of the cookies they’d decorated earlier. 

Alex shook her head at her niece’s priorities and went to join her at the counter.

“You were pretty stealthy there, Liz, sneaking up behind me.” Alex leaned against the counter, nodding her approval.

Lizzie beamed, and Alex felt her heart squeeze. The smile adorning the child’s face bore remarkable resemblance to that of her Kryptonian mom, blue sugar stained mouth and all.

Alex snagged a cookie of her own as her niece munched away, “So, Lizzie Lu, what’s next on your list of super cool things to do with Aunt Alex?”

Lizzie sat back and scrunched up her eyebrows, considering her options. “Hot chocolate?” Her eyes lit up as she bounced in her seat, practically buzzing with excitement.

Alex sighed, knowing she had to be _somewhat_ responsible. She gestured at the floor, covered in sacrificial marshmallows. “I don’t think we have any marshmallows left for that, Lizzie Lu, and your moms won’t be too happy if I sugar you up any more.”

Lizzie shoulders slumped as she pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Nooo, not the pout.” Alex whined dramatically. Lizzie just huffed and jutted her bottom lip out further. “Come on, you know my defenses weaken around unbearable levels of cuteness.” At that, Lizzie cracked a smile and Alex knew she’d won her over. 

“There’s the famous Lizzie grin I know and love.” Alex said gently, reaching over to brush the hair out of her niece’s eyes.

“How about-” Alex was cut off by the sound of keys turning in the lock and in the blink of an eye Lizzie was off and scrambling toward the door. 

She skidded to a stop as Lena and Kara walked inside, both of their eyes widening as they took in the state of the apartment.

Alex froze, dropping the hand still holding her half-eaten cookie to her side.

“Alex, what-” Kara started only to be interrupted by her daughter jumping up and down, tugging at her coat.

“Mama mama mama! We had the BEST day ever.” Lizzie’s eyes got huge as she started regaling her moms with tales of their adventures. 

“First, we watched Grinch and Elf and Aunt Alex knew _all_ the Mr. Narwhal lines.” 

“Then we made cookies and decorated them and she even let me lick the spoon! You and mom _never_ never let me do that. Then we had a marshmallow war and she showed me how to crawl like an agent just like her then and we made snowflakes and watched Frosty and-” 

Kara looked over at her sister, stunned, as her daughter rambled on, gesturing wildly as she walked back toward the kitchen. Lena snorted behind her hand and Alex glared in her direction.

“Alex?” Kara questioned, looking over at her sister accusingly. Alex’s mouth opened, a combination of denial and justification on the tip of her tongue, before Kara looked pointedly at the marshmallow gun still in her hand. 

Alex looked down in realization before hiding the toy behind her back.

“Look, I can-”

“Lizzie Luthor-Danvers! No more cookies!” Kara’s attention was diverted toward her daughter who was reaching for another snowflake shaped treat.

She froze before spinning on her heel, “But Mama!”

Kara set her bags down and stepped toward her daughter, “No, Lizzie, I’m sure Alex already let you have plenty of cookies today. No more.” 

Lizzie narrowed her eyes and scrunched her face back into a pout. Lena chuckled and Alex couldn’t help but crack a smile while Kara did her best to stay serious.

“Bah Humbug.” Lizzie huffed, crossing her arms. 

Lena burst out laughing as Alex blanched, bracing herself for what she _knew_ was coming.

“Lizzie!” Kara scoffed, “Who taught you that?”

The six-year old instantly pointed a tiny hand at her aunt and Alex knew she was done for.

“Alex!”

Lena was still laughing as Alex shuffled over to Lizzie and leaned against the counter, crossing her arms and matching her pout.

Kara just shook her head at the two and sighed, knowing that nothing she could do could infiltrate the thick as thieves relationship Alex and Lizzie had.

Lena subtly snapped a photo of the troublemakers as Kara scolded them. “What am I going to do with the two of you?”

Needless to say the photo of the two pouting, blue sugar stained mouths and all, made it onto their Christmas card that year.


	7. Once a Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I know it's not December anymore, but deadlines make me anxious so I procrastinated. Let's ring in 2020 with some angst.

Kara sat in front of her computer, nothing but a blinking cursor staring back at her. She’d been trying to write her article all day but couldn’t seem to focus on the outline and interview notes that sat beside her. 

Her thoughts kept drifting to a certain green-eyed CEO— one who had been unusually quiet on the communication front recently. Kara first noticed it a few weeks back, around the beginning of December. She’d been so excited to start decorating for Christmas and celebrating one of her favorite months of the year and she wanted more than anything to include her best friend in the festivities. 

They were dining on a ( _well-deserved after the week Lena had_ ) lunch of Big Belly Burger when Kara mentioned that she was inviting their friends over to decorate her loft for the holidays in lieu of game night that week. Kara saw a brief look of uncertainty cross over her friend’s face before Lena smiled gently and cited her prep for an upcoming merger taking up too much time to be able to attend the festivities.

Kara nodded in understanding and didn’t think too much about it, but filed away that fleeting look on Lena’s face in the back of her mind.

Lena’s absence became more and more glaring in the weeks that followed. Each invite was met with an excuse; no ice skating because of an international conference call, no cookie decorating because of preliminary testing for a new L-Corp drug.

The few minutes that Kara _did_ manage to snag with Lena were spent trying to ignore the aching in her chest. She could tell something was bothering her friend; the circles under her eyes were darker and she expertly skirted around the subject of her excuses any time Kara tried to bring it up.

And yes, perhaps her worry was a bit _too much_ for a simple friendship, but the fact that her feelings for Lena had surpassed platonic was a conversation for another day.

Alex had just smiled softly when Kara finally brought it up, telling her that nearly any efforts to get Lena to work less were for naught. Alex made her promise to keep trying though, because _even if she’s set on working herself into the ground, Lena needs to be reminded that we’re here and that we care about her_.

  
  


Her hands were jittery as she rested her fingers on the keyboard, trying to will herself to write. She lasted all of three seconds before reaching over and to tap her phone again, checking for messages ( _there were none_.)

Despite the weeks of excuses, Lena had been responsive to Kara’s texts and calls. At least, she _was_ until a few days ago. Her responses had begun to dwindle before dropping off completely and now it had been _three days_ since Kara had heard from Lena. 

She looked down at her phone again, opening her messages only to see the same string of texts— all hers —and no response from Lena. Her leg bounced under the table, concern weighing uncomfortably on her chest as she stared at the clock across the room and considered her options. The last thing she wanted to do was push Lena too far but three days of radio silence? Kara looked back at her laptop before nodding to herself, her mind made up. 

She closed her computer and grabbed her purse, striding out of the office with plans to go straight to L-Corp. _She was going to visit Lena._

* * *

Lena sat back in her chair and stared at the clock across the room. It was a quarter after five and she imagined that Kara would be leaving CatCo about now.

It was hard not to think of the blonde, especially when it was taking so much effort for Lena to avoid her. It wasn’t that Lena _wanted_ to ghost Kara, it was just… for the better.

Lena’s relationship with Christmastime was _complicated_ at best. She used to love the holiday and if she thought about it hard enough (usually after a healthy dose of scotch) she could dig up fragmented memories of spending Christmas with her birth mother. They were tinged with a familiar warmth, a sense of comfort and belonging; a feeling of home that was ripped away all too soon.

She swallowed roughly against the uncomfortable guilt settling in her stomach, thinking of the string of unanswered texts from the reporter.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a sharp knock on her office door and a moment later the very blonde she’d been thinking about poked her head inside the room.

“Kara,” Lena’s pulse sped up, suddenly nervous. She braced her hands on her chair, forcing herself to stand.

“Hey,” Kara said softly, shutting the door behind her. “Sorry to just barge in like this, I just- I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Kara stood there wringing her hands, her telltale crinkle forming between her eyebrows. Lena’s heart squeezed knowing that the distance she’d put between them was the cause of her nerves.

“Look, Kara-” Lena started, taking a step forward.

“Can we sit? I want to talk.” Kara’s expression was hopeful and Lena knew that even if she _could_ think up an excuse, it wouldn’t stand a chance.

She let out a sigh and nodded, following her friend to the couch. 

Kara pulled at the cuff of her sleeve, trying to focus on anything but the nervous fluttering in her chest. She looked up at her friend and took a deep breath; it was now or never.

“I know that you are incredibly busy and I realize that my constant invites the last few weeks were maybe too much. But, you’re my best friend and I knew that it wouldn’t be the same without you. And, of course, L-Corp comes first, but- I just, you seemed upset the last time we got lunch?” Kara’s voice rose in question and Lena’s shoulders dropped, knowing that she’d caused the blonde to believe that she’d done something to upset her.

Kara barrelled on, “And then you weren’t able to make any of the hangouts and I _knew_ I should’ve given you space, but when I didn’t hear from you for three days and I just— I got worried.” Kara sighed, concern washing over her face. “I _am_ worried.”

The ache in Lena’s chest deepened as she squeezed her eyes shut, bowing her head.

“I’m sorry.” She said quietly, opening her eyes and fixing her gaze on the coffee table in front of them. 

“I shouldn’t have ignored you, my last intention was to upset you, I just—” She looked up as Kara reached over and placed her hand on top of Lena’s, offering a half-smile. 

Lena swallowed the lump in her throat, taking Kara’s hand in her own and squeezing it gently.

“This time of year isn’t easy for me, I tend to work straight through to the New Year so I don’t have to think about it too much.” Kara’s face softened as she tugged gently on Lena’s hand, pulling her into her side and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

They sat in silence for a moment as Lena stared at the chess set on the coffee table in front of them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm the pounding in her chest before she spoke again.

“The Luthor house wasn’t exactly a joyful place growing up. Birthdays were never really acknowledged— at least, mine wasn’t— and Christmas was always for show rather than for real meaning. It was all galas and fancy clothes and a happy looking family when in reality Christmas morning was just as cold and impersonal as any other day in the Luthor mansion.”

Kara shook her head at the thought of Lena being stuck in such a cold, lonely upbringing. She did her best to school her expression into something neutral as Lena continued. 

“I have a few memories of Christmas with my real mother. Well, they’re fragments, really, but it was enough for me to know that Christmas with the Luthors was all for show. Any gifts I got were always practical: school uniforms, luggage, books only deemed worthy of reading by Lillian herself.” Lena chuckled bitterly, “At least Lex got things he was genuinely interested in.”

Kara squeezed her hand again, and the lump in Lena’s throat returned. When she spoke again, her voice was gravelly.

“So once a year, on Christmas Eve, I’d make a wish. It was the one day a year I could justify it since I never had birthday candles to blow out. It started the first year I was there, wishing for my mom to come back. That’s all I wanted and once it became clear that it wasn’t going to come true, I started wishing for Lillian to love me the way I thought a mother _should_ love their child.”

Lena’s voice caught in her throat and she paused, blinking roughly. 

“As I got older, I just started wishing to be loved at all.” Her voice was thick with tears as she tried to subtly reach up and wipe at her eyes, hoping that Kara wouldn’t notice.

The silence that had fallen between them was broken as Kara spoke softly, her voice shaking, “You _are_ loved Lena. By so many people. I’m sorry you spent so long feeling like you had to wish for that every year.”

Lena let out a shaky breath, twisting in Kara’s embrace to look at her friend.

“I know how much you love Christmas and celebrating this time of year and I didn’t want my downer mood to taint your happiness. I’m sorry that I pulled away.”

Kara’s face crumbled as she wiped at her own eyes, pulling Lena closer. 

“No, you have nothing to apologize for, I should have asked if you wanted to celebrate in the first place instead of just assuming.”

Lena buried her face in Kara’s shoulder, wrapping her own arm around Kara’s waist.

“Thank you for being here.” Lena’s voice was almost a whisper, but Kara heard it. She ran a hand over Lena’s hair, smoothing it down, before placing a kiss on the top of her head. 

“I’ll always be here, Lena.” Kara said, reaching for the blanket draped over the arm of the couch and pulling it over the two of them. A warmth spread through Lena’s chest as she leaned further into Kara’s side.

Kara gazed down at Lena, holding her close as she whispered softly, “No more once a year wishes; I will remind you— all of us will— that you belong and that you are loved. Every day, as many times as it takes, until you believe it for yourself.”


	8. Festive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Tis the season to try finishing this series of oneshots an entire year later... whoops! It's technically still December, just not the *same* December. Hope you're hanging in there and doing the best you can :)

“I’m so excited!” Kara squealed for what Lena was sure was the tenth time since they’d left their apartment.

Lena squeezed her eyes shut, tightening her grip on the door handle, “I know, Darling, but we can’t actually enjoy ice skating unless we make it to the rink _safely_.”

Lena cracked an eye open and glanced over to see Kara staring back with a sheepish grin on her face. “Sorry,” she winced, “I’m just-”

“Excited. Yes, and I’m just sort of regretting letting you drive.” Lena bit back a smirk as Kara threw her a look. Lena barked out a laugh, releasing her hold on the door to press a kiss to the blonde’s cheek.

“Sorry, love, but the boardroom glares are my thing.”

A light pink tinged Kara’s cheeks as she pointedly used her turn signal and slowly pulled into the lot for the skating rink. She spotted Kelly’s car and swung into a spot next to it.

“Safe and sound, just like you asked.” Kara chuckled as they exited the car. Lena pulled her hat down over her ears as they walked, smiling to herself as Kara squinted over her glasses at the crowd on the rink trying to spot her sister and Kelly. 

“There they are!” Kara jumped and pointed to the benches next to the rink entrance.

Lena suddenly found herself being pulled forward at a slightly inhuman pace and stumbled to catch her balance.

“Alex, Kelly! Are you excited? I’m excited. I’ve been waiting all week for this. It’s the _perfect_ winter activity!” Kara was bouncing up and down on her toes practically buzzing.

Lena just shook her head and smiled at the blonde; Kara’s enthusiasm for the holiday season started on December 1st and now, two weeks in, she had yet to show any signs of letting up.

“Excited isn’t the word I would use…” Alex grumbled, letting out an ‘oof’ when she felt Kelly’s elbow dig into her side. Kara’s face fell and Kelly quickly spoke up.

“Don’t pay her any attention, she’s just grumpy because she’s cold.” Kelly tugged Alex into her side, rubbing her hand up and down her arm to warm her up. She smiled at Kara and nodded toward the counter behind them.

“Why don’t you and Lena get us some skates so we can get the festivities started?”

Kara’s eyes brightened and then she and Lena were off, leaving her grumbling sister behind.  
  


* * *

  
Kara and Lena stepped onto the ice as Kelly waited for Alex to finish lacing up her skates.

The older Danvers shivered, glaring down at her feet as she tied one final knot in the laces.

“I don’t understand why we couldn’t pick a nice, _indoor_ activity. You know, where it’s _warm_?”

Kelly rolled her eyes, tugging her girlfriend toward the rink entrance. 

Kara huffed, spinning circles around Lena who was clinging to the edge. 

“Alex, come on, it’s not even that cold!” Kara said, throwing her arms out to the side.

Alex pushed forward on her skates following her sister’s looping path.

“Says the Kryptonian who’s a walking furnace. Seriously, do you ever lose steam?” Alex questioned, taking Kelly’s mittened hand in her own. 

Lena piped up from her spot against the railing, a knowing smirk on her face. “No, not really.”

Alex groans, slamming her eyes shut as Kelly snorts. “I didn’t need to hear that, Luthor.” 

Lena just laughed and stumbled toward Kara, reaching for her hands to balance. The reporter’s eyes were wide, and her entire face flushed bright pink.

“Sorry, love, she walked right into that one.” Lena squeezed Kara’s hand and the color on her face only deepened. She pulled Lena along, gliding slowly so Lena wouldn’t fall.

“We’re skating because it’s festive, Alex, now come on, stop being a grinch.”

Alex scowled at the back of her sister’s head, linking her arm with Kelly’s as she pushed off on her skates. 

“Festive my ass.” Alex muttered under her breath.

“I heard that!” Kara called over her shoulder, focusing on guiding Lena in slow shuffles around the rink.

Alex watched the duo ahead of them. Kara alternated between gripping Lena’s elbow and trying to demonstrate the slow gliding motion that would propel her forward and skating backward in front of Lena to simply pull her along.

Lena was wobbly on the ice, legs shaking with every shuffle, eyebrows drawn together in concentration. Kara, for one, thought it was the cutest thing ever; commenting more than once at how adorable Lena looked as she narrowed her focus on trying to remain upright instead of on the ground.

Alex, on the other hand, found it greatly entertaining. The CEO who was skilled at so many things, was a total novice at such a classic winter pastime.

She perked up as Lena wobbled again, arms shooting out to her sides for balance. Kara stood a few feet ahead, watching with glee as her girlfriend slowly made her way forward.

“I lied,” Alex called out, causing the younger women to turn at her voice. Lena flailed at the turn, pitching backward and in a second Kara was there, holding her steady.

“I’ve decided I like this activity now.” Alex grinned, a mischievous glint in her eye. Kara looked her sister, confused, but Lena’s eyes narrowed in understanding. 

“Alex, wh-,”

“I’m finally better at something than Lena is!”

Lena shot a glare her way as Kara stuttered, immediately coming to her defense. Soon enough the sisters were arguing again, and Kelly caught Lena’s eye from over the redhead’s shoulder. She nodded toward Alex with a quirk of her eyebrow and sent a wink toward the CEO.

Quietly, she pushed forward on her skates, target in range. Just as she came up behind her girlfriend, she jutted her hip out and knocked Alex off-balance, sending her tumbling onto the ice with all of the grace of a baby deer. 

“What the- Kelly!” Alex sputtered, looking up at her girlfriend in shock.

“Oops! Sorry, Alex. Didn’t see you there.” Kelly said in a singsong voice, unable to hide her smile. 

Alex’s jaw dropped as her eyes widened in disbelief, knowing full well that her girlfriend had done that on purpose.

Kara did a miserable job of hiding her laughter as she looked at Kelly in amusement. She let go of Lena’s hand and began skating circles around her sister, which only served to deepen Alex’s pout.

Lena looked down at the older Danvers, a satisfied smirk settling on her face.

  
“Now Alex, chin up! That scowl _certainly_ isn’t very festive of you.” She grinned, pushing off on wobbly legs to catch up with Kara who was up ahead.  
  


The older Danvers scoffed, scrambling up from the ice before speeding after Lena, shouting, “Ohh, I’m so gonna get you for that, Luthor!”


	9. Christmas Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two oneshots in one evening? An absolutely shock. I present to you 2200 words nearly a year after I was supposed to have written them.

Lena dabbed at the corner of her mouth with her napkin and set her plate on the coffee table. Christmas music flowed softly through the apartment and the twinkly lights lining Kara’s windows emitted a soft glow, lending a warmth to the room that Lena craved.

“You relax, I’ll clean this up.” Kara said kindly, scooping up the dishes before Lena could protest. Kara glanced at her friend, scampering quickly across the floor toward the kitchen.

“It’ll only take a few minutes. Just relax, you worked all day!”

Lena scoffed, “So did you!” She called.

“You worked harder!” Kara’s voice carried in from the kitchen. Lena rolled her eyes, fiddling with the stem of her wine glass. Kara glanced over her shoulder again, a grin playing at her lips. “Ten bucks says you didn’t break for lunch again, today.”

Lena’s cheeks tinged pink, “I can neither confirm nor deny.” She said, sipping her wine and refusing to make eye contact with the blonde.

“I bet Jess could.” Kara called from the kitchen and Lena sputtered, coughing as her wine went down the wrong pipe. Kara just laughed, knowing the CEO had no standing argument.

“I resent that.” Lena said, shooting a pointed look at the blonde. She rose from the couch and made her way toward the window, gazing out at the view of the city. Kara, now finished with the dishes, made her way over to the window to stand next to her friend.

Lena turned to her, crossing her arms. “Here I was, about to give you your Christmas present, but maybe I shou-”

“Should definitely still do that, so I can give you yours?” Kara finished for her; eyebrows raised with a hopeful look on her face. She quickly switched to the signature Danvers pout and watched as Lena rolled her eyes and relented. 

“Fine, but only because those puppy dog eyes that you and Alex give are _extremely_ hard to resist; it’s criminal.”

Lena made her way over to her bag to retrieve Kara’s gift, neatly wrapped in brown paper and adorned with a deep blue bow. 

“Just think of it as my version of your boardroom face. Except, there’s no eyebrow raise... and it doesn’t terrify every living creature within a five-mile radius.” Kara’s voice echoed from her bedroom as she fetched her own gift for Lena.

Lena snorted. “I don’t think you could be terrifying if you tried, Darling.”

Kara felt her face heat up at the term of endearment as the two women made their way back to the couch. Kara clutched a large, flat, present, wrapped in sparkly silver paper. There was a curled ribbon wrapped around it and a label near the corner printed neatly with Lena’s name. 

Lena felt heart rate quicken as she sat across from her friend, suddenly nervous to give her the gift. Lena had picked it out only a week prior after spending ages agonizing over what to give her dearest friend. There was a tiny voice in the back of her mind whispering that she wouldn’t be so torn up over finding the perfect gift if she only liked Kara as a _friend_.

That same voice haunted her for weeks as she scoured the web late at night long after she finished work. She had to find something that was perfectly Kara because Kara was important to her. Now, in what _way_ she was important was a matter for another day.

She’d bounced countless ideas off of Jess, scoured more gift guides than she could count, and even resorted to calling Alex and talked her into meeting for drinks, where she’d spent an hour trying to weasel ideas out of the older Danvers. Alex had nursed her drink while Lena went on and on, confirming then that the CEO was just as smitten with her sister as her sister was with the CEO.

Alex had tossed her a couple of ideas, hinting that blue was certainly Kara’s color, but reassured her that as long as it came from the heart, it would mean the world to Kara.

It wasn’t until Lena was in London for a last-minute business trip the week before she was due to exchange gifts with Kara, that she finally found it: the perfect gift.

_At Jess’ urging, she’d taken herself out to lunch and for a long walk afterward. Roaming the streets of London during the week before Christmas could have proven to be utter chaos, but Lena didn’t actually mind. She wandered in and out of shops, eyes peeled for something, anything that screamed ‘Kara.’_

_Finally, after an hour or so of walking, she stopped at a storefront nestled into a quiet street. The window displayed skeins of yarn, woolen hats, and patterns to knit everything under the sun. Lena let out a sigh and resigned to go inside, figuring it was worth a try. She glanced around the shop as she entered, a sweater laid out for display catching her eye. Lena ghosted her hand over the soft material, a fluttering echoing between her ribs as she thought of the blonde reporter._

_“It’s cashmere, one of the ladies who teaches a class here finished it just last week.” Lena glanced up as a woman, whom she assumed was the owner of the shop, came up to stand behind the table._

_“It’s lovely.” Lena said softly, taking in the inky blue of the yarn. There was an intricate fair isle design across the chest, weaving in different shades of blue and gray that reminded Lena of Kara’s eyes._

_The woman smiled, catching Lena’s gaze._ _“For you?” She asked. Lena blushed, shaking her head. “No, uh, for a friend. I saw it on the table, and it reminded me of her.”_

_The woman hummed and smiled knowingly. Lena carried the sweater to the counter, satisfied with her pick. A soft smile adorned her face as the woman rang up her purchase, sending Lena off a wave and best wishes for the holidays. The CEO returned to her hotel, satisfied with finally having found the perfect gift for her best friend._

Kara, on the other hand, had been diligently working on Lena’s gift for weeks. Her nerves had been building all evening as waited to give it to Lena, despite her best efforts not to let it show. She tried to even out her breathing and calm her racing mind as she escaped to do the dishes, repeatedly telling herself that everything would be fine.

She’d known what she wanted to give Lena for a while. The younger woman had noticed the painted landscapes stashed around her loft a few months back and asked about them, eyes widening when Kara told her that she had painted them herself.

Lena had looked at her with wonder in her eyes as she explained that she’d taken up painting as a kid as a way to learn how to manage her strength by holding a brush. It was also a way in which she was able to express herself and remember the things she missed most about her planet, at a time when she couldn’t express those things verbally.

She knew she wanted to paint something for Lena, and it was only after a late evening during which they’d both had a bit too much to drink that she decided exactly what it was going to be. Lena had waxed poetic about the breathtaking views in the seaside town she’d known for the four years before she’d gone to live with the Luthor’s.

The next day, Kara flew to the coast of Ireland, finding the quaint little town that Lena had mentioned, and took photographs of the cliffs and sea at sunrise. It would be the perfect scene to paint for Lena; the greens and blues of the water reflecting a serene stillness that reminded her exactly of Lena’s eyes.

Now, sitting across from Lena, her heart felt like it was about to pound out of her chest. That fluttering feeling that arose whenever she was around the CEO was back in the pit of her stomach as she looked down at her lap, fiddling with her glasses.

“Merry Christmas, Kara.” She lifted her gaze to meet Lena’s as the CEO held out a small parcel tied with a blue ribbon. Kara set Lena’s gift aside as she accepted the box. Lena’s breath caught in her throat when their hands touched, her cheeks reddening at the contact.

Kara carefully unwrapped the gift, unfolding the sweater from the box and setting it in her lap. 

“Lena,” she breathed, “This is beautiful.” Kara drew her hand along the sweater, taking in the detailed stitching.

“You like it?” Lena’s voice was soft, uncertainty laced throughout. 

Kara nodded, a smile crossing her lips. “It’s gorgeous.” She held it up in front of her to get a better look.

“I saw it in a little shop when I was in London last week. The owner said one of their volunteers finished making it the week before.”

“I love the color, and it’s so soft. This will be perfect for the winter.” Kara grinned at her friend.

Heat rose to Lena’s face, sending a tinge of pink to her ears and cheeks. “It’s cashmere.” She added quietly.

“Lena!” Kara dropped the sweater back in her lap. “Please tell me you didn’t spend a fortune on this.”

Lena opened and closed her mouth, and Kara’s eyes widened. “That’s all relative-,” Kara went to protest but Lena shook her head, shrugging.

“Besides, it reminded me of you. The color, it-” Lena lifted her gaze to meet Kara’s, “It um, it reminded me of your eyes. It felt like home.” Her cheeks burned red as she fought to hold Kara’s gaze.

Kara’s eyes softened and the fluttering in her stomach returned. She reached for Lena’s hand and squeezed it, “Oh, Lena, I love it.” She said softly. 

Lena tucked her hair behind her ears and pulled a throw pillow into her lap as Kara folded up the sweater and reached for the other wrapped gift. Kara took a deep breath before handing it to the younger woman. “Merry Christmas, Lena.”

Lena drew her bottom lip between her teeth as she gently tugged at the paper, not wanting to rip apart Kara’s handiwork. 

The back of a frame came into view and Lena realized that she was staring at the back of a piece of artwork. Her heartrate rose as she considered the size of the frame, glancing over at the stack of canvases resting against the easel in Kara’s loft. Could it be? It was roughly the same size as the others but- wait. That could only mean that Kara had painted something for her. For Lena, especially. 

She glanced up at the reporter as she turned the frame over in her hands. Kara looked more nervous than she’d ever seen her, worrying her thumbnail between her teeth. Lena searched her face for any hints as to what it could be and, finding none, finally looked down at the canvas. 

She could’ve sworn that somehow her heart stopped beating in her chest and began pounding all at once. Adorning the canvas was a beautiful depiction of the Irish coast. Tears sprang to her eyes as she realized that it was the coast of the town she remembered as a child. 

Lena drew a shaky hand to her lips as she traced the lines of the waves; the blues and greens stirring a deep sense of longing in her soul. 

“Lena?” The younger woman tore her eyes from the painting to look over at her best friend. Kara was staring back at her, worry etched across her face.

“Is it okay? I hope it’s not too intrusive, you just spoke of the scenery so fondly that I had to go see it myself.” Lena just stared back at her and then dropped her gaze back to the painting.

Unsure of what to do, Kara continued to ramble. “I’m sorry if the colors are a bit off, I did my best to fly over the coastline to get as many photos as I could. I really wanted to get the blues and greens right because they actually reminded me of _your_ eyes,” Kara let out a small laugh, “but I’m not sure if I was able to. It’s okay if you don’t like it, I know it’s not an easy memory for you and I really didn’t mean to upset you-,” 

“Kara,” Lena rasped, wrapping her hand around the blonde’s wrist and meeting her eyes. “I love it, thank you.”

Kara’s heart swelled at those words. She turned her hand, palm facing up, and took Lena’s in her own.

“You do?” She asked, hope weaving through her insecurities. 

Lena nodded, letting out a shaky sigh. “It’s home. It’s _everything_.” She sniffled, looking down at the painting again. 

Kara’s eyes softened, and she ran her thumb back and forth along Lena’s hand. The brunette looked up, moisture welling in her eyes. She leaned into Kara’s side as the reporter draped a blanket over their laps. Kara gently placed the painting on the coffee table in front of them, so it was still in view, before wrapping her arms around Lena and holding her close.

She felt Lena curl further into her side, snuggling deeper under the blanket.

“I don’t know how to thank you enough.” Lena whispered; her voice quiet amongst the soft music still floating through the apartment.

“You deserve it, Lena. You’re everything, to me.”


End file.
